


Gilded Comfort

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Hunger For Redemption [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fem!John - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna talks with an old friend, unexpectedly met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilded Comfort

"Thank you, Alice."  
"For what, Joanna?"  
"For not telling him."  
"We do what we can, even when it's not much."  
"We? So you're not the only one who's done with him?"  
"No. I'm not."  
"Mary, then?"   
"Yes."  
"She still takes care of the broken ones, even when he tells her not to?"  
"We do what we can."  
"Even though it's not much?"  
"Yes."  
"I don't know how much I can help."  
"Don't tell him all you know."  
"But I have to tell him something."  
"Keep what secrets you can."  
"Even when it's not much?"  
"Yes."  
"And.. Thank you. For before."  
"The name?"  
"The new past."  
"I just do what I can."  
"Really, Alice. It means so much."


End file.
